


Crooked Winter

by HeroFizzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Free Use, Oral, naked apron, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: It had been ages since Winter had seen her old friend Roman...although she didn't anticipate meeting him like this, jailed in a pod as shown by Ironwoods. Winter manages to break Roman free, fleeing with him to a distant location where they could be alone together, and catch up on those lost years. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 9





	Crooked Winter

“Thank you for coming, Specialist Schnee. We have a meeting to attend with director Ozpin within the next hour, so I want to make this as quick as possible.”

“Very well, general. Hopefully that will be more than enough time to meet with my sister. Just to check up on her.”

Winter Schnee didn't need to explain herself or her reasoning, but felt it best that General Ironwood knew of her actions. It was, after all, hard for him to read the specialist at times, given her cold and distant demeanor. But, considering her father, that didn't come as a shock to him. Part of those graces developed even colder once the eldest child of Jaques Schnee joined the Atlesian Military just after graduating Atlas Academy, and while she was fantastic in combat, her people skills often came into question. Luckily for him, she wasn't one to question her authorities.

“So, you say that you caught this man following the battle of Vale.” Winter said, walking with Ironwood down the long line of containment chambers. “And that he had escaped on repeated occasions. You don't think that odd that he would allow himself to be captured that easily?”

“As clever as he may think he may be, I have little doubt that he can escape my hand forever.” Ironwood said, ignoring the threat that this prisoner gave him not too long ago. “But this won't take too long, I assure you. Just know what it is that you're dealing with when we bring him back to the base.”

“Understood.” Winter said, a smirk on her lips forming opposite the side Ironwood walked on. “Although it amuses me, that you could allow him to roam free for so long, yet a group of Vale students could get to him more times than not.”

Ironwood's gaze hardened, keeping his eyes forward. “Just remember, one of those students was your own sister. So if he had done anything to her...”

“Don't worry, general,” Winter interrupted, “he wouldn't live for very long after that.” They finally arrived at the pod Ironwood was looking to show off, with the eldest Schnee standing at attention. As the general slowly opened the door, her eyes widened at the sight of the man before her, his orange hair draping over one eye. The man, held up by a strait jacket pinned to the back, yawned as his head rose from his chest.

“Morning already, general?” Roman asked with a grin. “Feel like it's a good enough day to let me go?”

Ironwood shook his head, eyelids shut to hide the rolling motion they made. “Not in your life, Torchwick.”

Winter gasped, gaining the attention of the crook. As Torchwick took a moment to identify her, he smiled widely, as though he had seen an old friend...mostly because he had.

“Ah, Winter Schnee. Boy, how long it's been since I've seen you. Oh, and how you've grown! Tell me, are the open sleeves to show off any muscle gains in those biceps? C'mon, give them a flex. Just for me?”

Slowly turning his head to his specialist, Ironwood looked at her with conflicted concern. “Ms. Schnee, do you know this man?” he asked.

There was a pause from Winter, who was still stunned to see the young man before her. She knew there was a bit of trouble brewing in him, but not to have done the things she had been briefed on. “Yes, Winter,” Roman said, egging her on, “go ahead and tell the general what's up between us. If you haven't forgotten, after all.” He spoke with such venom, as if he believed she only recognized him for his name, but that was far from the truth.

Winter had never been told the name of the man who had been causing all of this destruction, for whatever reason, and had never concerned herself with learning it. After all, they were equal in their crimes, deserving to be locked up for the scum that they were. She had assumed it was always some sort of backstabbing criminal, but not...him.

“He was...an old friend.” Winter finally admitted, hanging her head in shame.

Roman chuckled. “C'mon, doll face, there's no need to feel ashamed of me, right?” he asked with a wink.

The general stared between them, finding it hard to believe that there was some sort of connection between them. “I see,” he said, “then I believe I've just made this a conflict of interest.”

“You're just figuring that out?” Roman asked. “It's a wonder, I bet Winter barely talks to anyone about her past.” He could see her turning away, a clear sign of guilt on her expression from what he could see. “After all, why would anyone of her caliber want it known she had connections with a crook like me?”

“That was never the case!” Winter growled immediately, turning back to face the orange haired criminal. “I just...never thought I'd see you again.”

Roman shrugged as best he could with his restraints. “That would certainly make two of us.”

“Enough, both of you.” Ironwood said, shutting the door before Torchwick could even say goodbye. “Winter, forget you ever saw any of this. I'm sorry to have let you be involved in the first place.”

“It's not as if you knew, general, I had no idea myself-”

“That's no excuse.” the general said coldly. “I'll have someone else bring him back once the festival is finished. Until then, you have one hour before we meet with the director. You are free in the meantime, but under NO circumstances do you go near that pod! Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Winter replied, her voice deep and angry. As Ironwood left her to herself, the eldest Schnee daughter could only reflect on those days of her childhood, wondering if perhaps she and her father had influence over what he became. “Roman...”

##

A young Winter Schnee was out in the cold air of Vale, having traveled with her father on another Dust run. She was not allowed to go in with him while having his meetings, but she made the best of it by building snowmen. Her skills in regards to her Semblance were still developing, so she wasn't capable of just making one with her talents. It was much more fun to make one with her hands, anyway.

After setting up three giant snowballs on top of one another, Winter stood back to admire her work, thinking about the hard work she put into making such a being from the elements. And there was still time on her hands to be had...

Just then, she heard a whistle come from behind her, jumping from the unexpected noise. The young Schnee girl turned to see a boy who was roughly her age, a bowler derby atop his head while he twirled a cane around in his hand. “Fine boyfriend you got there, kiddo.” he said in jest.

“That's...that's not my boyfriend!” Winter said, her cheeks managing to blush despite already red from the cold Vale air. “And don't call me kiddo, you look like you're as old as I am!”

“Only in looks,” said the boy, tilting his derby back as he passed Winter to lean on her snowman, “but in smarts and wits? Nah, you're just a kid.”

“How dare you insult me like that!” Winter growled. “I'll have you know I had top marks in my classes these past few months!”

“But do you have the smarts where it counts?” the boy asked, cocky as he could be. “Still, fantastic friend you made up. Would be a shame if something were to melt him, hm?” He pulled out a lighter, causing Winter to panic as he tried to start it up.

“No, no! Please don't do it!” Winter begged, causing the boy to laugh.

“Relax, kiddo! I'm just busting your chops.” he said, putting the lighter back in his pocket. “And besides, even if I melt him, so what? You can always make another friend, right?” There was certainly logic to what he said, but even so, Winter didn't want all that work to go to waste. “C'mon, let's make one together. Not like I have anything better to do.”

“O-Okay...” Winter said, her head spinning with the emotional ride he had taken her on. They had gone on to build another snowman together, one who was around the same height as the first Winter built on her own. They took a moment to admire their work, a sort of sign of comraderie formed between them. She would learn during that stay that his name was Roman, but anything else about him he wasn't willing to tell. From what he explained, any truth he had would just be bent, and his nose would grow out long for any lies he may have.

By the time her father had made it back to her, she was ecstatic to show off the snowmen and her friend, but even Roman could see the judgmental gaze the old man bared. “Winter, come along!” he said, grabbing his daughter's hand to pull her away. “We're leaving for Atlas at once!”

“But...what about the snowmen?!” Winter asked as she was tugged away from Roman.

“I don't want you dealing with hooligans like that, understood?!” Jaques barked. “ Don't make me regret having to bring you along on these trips...”

##

After that, when Winter was able to arrive in Vale, she would meet with Roman in secret, the orange haired boy always looking forward to her visits. The fact they would hide away from her father was so exciting for the Schnee daughter, adrenaline in her veins for going against her father's rules. Not that they would ever get in much serious trouble, but just the idea that she was disobedient when it came to her only friend in the region was fun for her.

At least, that was before the summer she was going to attend Atlas. Now that she was training to be a huntress, that meant less time spent with her father on these Dust runs, as well as less time with Roman.

“So...this is it, huh?” Roman asked as he and Winter leaned on a building within an alleyway. “Last time I get to see those big blue eyes of yours?”

Winter scoffed. “They aren't that big,” she said, “but...yes, it's only going to be for a few years.”

“A few years is still a long time without you, White.” Roman said, reaching for her hand as he called her by his pet name for her. “Who knows what kind of trouble I could get into without you around?”

“Roman, I have no doubts you'll be a fine standup citizen without me around.” she said, squeezing his hand tightly. “I promise you, when I've graduated, I'll come right back to Vale, without my father, just for you.”

##

Winter sighed as her airship slowly landed, already looking out to see Weiss running up, with a girl in black following behind. She realized that so much happened during her time at Atlas, she had forgotten about Torchwick after all, and had come to regret it. If only she hadn't jumped from the academy to the military so quickly, but the series of events leading to that decision was unfortunate for her.

Now that she knew what Roman had become without her, she felt a great amount of regret wash over her. Perhaps she was his saving grace after all of that, and if she had stuck around she could have saved him from his current predicament. But the past had already been written, and she couldn't save Torchwick from becoming the man that he had.

Still, that wasn't to say she couldn't try to convince Ironwood to free him from his current predicament. All she had to do was maintain her cool, and perhaps the right mood could sway the general from bringing any harm on her old friend.

Just so long as she didn't run into any drunk nimrods at the festival...

##

Stomping down the corridors, Winter was pretty much done with everything. True, she had a fine enough experience with Weiss and gave her a good idea of just what could be expected of her, but between dealing with Qrow and everything after that, she wasn't going to bother with convincing Ironwood to give Roman a second chance, nor was she even going to consider speaking with anyone about the matter. Torchwick was a better person than they knew him to be, and she was going to free him from this airship prison, even if it meant keeping him for herself.

Luckily, she had been able to sneak some passcodes off of her general, which were required to open the doors to his pod. She wasn't called a specialist for nothing, after all. Once the door opened up, it was just a matter of freeing him from that cell. When his head lifted back up, Roman was a bit stunned to see Winter on her own, even if he hid it behind his smile and charm. “Winter, how nice to see you again so soon!” Roman said as Winter worked on his strait jacket. “I guess this makes up for all of those years lost, hm?”

“I hope you can forgive me, Roman,” Winter said, focusing on freeing her old friend, “but I want to get you out of here. Ironwood doesn't know you like I do...”

Roman scoffed. “Like you used to.” he said. “Everyone wants to think they know me, but they don't. Not even you, White. I changed a lot after you left.”

“And you have no idea how much this hurts to see, do you?” she said, the cold chill in her voice all too clear for Roman. “I've come to regret that, but you have no idea what I went through at Atlas.”

“Yeah, well, not like you've kept tabs on me that well,” Roman said, “especially if Ironwood didn't have the balls to tell you I was in here.” He was smiling, however, as all that his capture was for would be worth it in the end.

“When I let you out of here, there's a promise I need you to make.” Winter said, her eyes finally turning towards him. “First...you have to give up your life of crime.”

“Wait...what?”

Winter continued, ignoring his surprise. “Secondly, I want you to come with me. I'm not risking your livelihood for anyone else to capture you, and...well, I want to be with you for a long time. To actually make up for lost time. And...to do things with you I'd never want to do with anyone else.” Roman could see her smile, blushing through her cheeks.

“...You poor girl.” Roman said, shaking his head. “I bet you never did anything so drastic in your life beyond hand holding, did you?”

That made her blush. Sadly, because there was more truth to it than Winter would have wanted to admit to. “Just shut up and let me help you out here!” Winter grumbled, picking at his strait jacket furiously. Torchwick just laughed, amused that he could get under her skin so well after all this time.

Once he was freed, Winter handed him something that he clearly would have been lost without; the bowler derby that he had owned practically since childhood. “All right, I promise,” he said, “I just need to make a quick call before we make our deadly getaway.”

“Do you even have a scroll?”

“...Mind if I borrow yours?” he asked, hoping that he knew the number by heart. Once he had a dial tone, he turned away from his old friend and waited for a response. “Neo? Roman. Change of plans. I just met the light of my life, an old childhood friend, and she's letting me out. Bad news, though, I'm not going to be playing that big role I always wanted, so just...I dunno, make it look like a Beowulf ate me.” There was a pause from Torchwick as Winter continued to watch. “Well I don't CARE if you already had the guard suit on, I'm not dealing with this anymore! I got other avenues to conquer now!” With that he hung up, turning to find Winter giving him a cold stare.

“Am I a thing to be conquered by, now?” she asked with a casual tone, despite her gaze.

“Aheh...I just meant...in general.” Roman said, tugging on his collar. A yelp came from his mouth as Winter tugged on his ear, pulling him towards the airship bay.

“Just come with me,” she sighed, “and I'll make sure to it that you clean your mouth of that language.”

As happy as Roman was, he did question if he was about to deal with someone that was much sterner than even his own mother.

##

“So, that's it? You just...up and left with someone who's been causing chaos across Vale for nearly a year?”

Winter sighed as she laid on her bed, resting her head in the comforter while she was on her stomach. Her burner scroll, purchased for the sake of calling her sister while keeping her location secretive, was held out so as to video chat. It was all to speak to her young sibling, having had to explain to Weiss what was going on, now that everything changed following the fall of Beacon.

“Weiss, how many times do I have to make it clear? Roman and I have a history!” she said, raising her head up.

“But he still...urrrgh!” Weiss growled as she knew she wouldn't get through to her sister, not after all they'd been through. “Fine. I'm sorry that you had to fake your death and everything just to avoid capture from the military, but it's nice to know that you're safe. And don't you worry, father won't hear of this at all.”

“I'm happy to hear that, at least.” Winter said, “Don't forget everything I taught you either, Weiss.”

“Don't worry, I'm going to practice that as much as I can.” Weiss assured her. “You just...be happy, wherever you are. Please.”

“I think I will be.” Winter said, smiling as she rested her chin on her fist. “And maybe if things get peaceful across the land again, I can let you and your friends visit us.”

Weiss smiled. “And if you have any children, try to sneak me a picture. I want to see how you look with a bigger belly.”

Winter grumbled, although she still held a smile on her lips. “Goodbye, Weiss.” she said just before hanging up. Rolling over on her back, the eldest Schnee child felt happy to tie up loose ends with her sister, as she felt at least Weiss should know about the situation with Roman. Even if she wasn't happy with the former crook being free, she was trustworthy about holding onto such a secret like that.

And just as she was getting relaxed, Roman walked in with a towel around his shoulders, his body dampened from the shower water, and his bangs getting in the way of both eyes rather than just the one. Naturally, he was without anything beneath the waist. “Nothing like a good shower after a few days in solitary confinement.” he said, grinning as he stared at the opened slit of Winter's robe.

“I wouldn't know anything about that.” she said, sitting upright while patting down on the bed. “But at least we should be fine for the next...forever.” She wasn't even disgusted by his shame on display, watching his rod swing with every step before her. After all, it was the two of them from now on. Who was there to judge them for being so free among themselves?

As Roman laid on his side, he studied Winter and her robe, his hands moving to open up the slit just to take a look at her breasts. He was happy to see more of the heiress than he ever expected to in his life. “I gotta say, I dunno how you landed a place like this, but I'm glad you did.”

“It was one of those places mother had built when she needed to get away from father.” she admitted, slipping her robe off her shoulders to put her full nudity on display. As Roman leaned in to caress her breast, Winter giggled, “She allowed me to have this as a graduation gift, and hopefully that still stands to be the case. Not that one can...mmmh, take the land from a woman with no will...” she sighed as Roman's tongue flicked at her erect nipple, her eyes shut while the former crook pampered her.

“All well and good,” he said, giving her free breast a squeeze, “certainly explains why it's so remote from the rest of society. Not that I mind...” His thoughts trailed as he picked his head up to meet Winter, their lips coming together for a series of pecks that got them stirring. “Now, where were we...”

Roman rolled on top of Winter, locking lips with the former heiress while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The two hummed in delight while their tongues locked up together, swirling around the others as they kept the other close for their embrace. It had been a long time since they could be with one another, and they had the rest of their lives now to make up for that.

While they remained in their embrace, Winter shifted her hand to behind Roman's neck, keeping him close to her as she leaned back, moving from her seated position to fully laying on her back. The orange haired gentleman relaxed himself while keeping his arms on either side of her, holding his upper body weight off of his lover as their mouths continued to hold. Their nostrils flared as they were used for breathing, with both unwilling to separate as they shared their passionate moment.

Winter's eyes soon opened up, noticing something different about Roman as she brushed his bangs from his eyes. "You look so different without having that eyeliner around your eye." she said after finally breaking off.

Roman laughed. "Yeah, I didn't have time to draw it on after I heard your call end. I could go put it on if you want."

Shaking her head, Winter pulled him back in, "No no, this is fine. I think I like it better like this!"

The former crook shrugged. "Suit yourself." He leaned into Winter's neckline, hearing his lover hum as his lips pressed into her skin. The former crook pecked away as her moans grew slightly louder, leading to a giggle that made her hold him close. After a while it was still amusing, seeing just how much he had missed her soft skin.

He soon trailed down her body, moving from her neck to her chest, his lips pushing against every inch while he trailed down her torso. Once Roman reached her belly, he made a circle around her button, making his dear Winter shiver with delight. Once he trailed past that, he was finally down at her snatch, looking at the wet folds that were resting between her legs. "Look at you, all wet already." Roman said with a laugh, rubbing his finger against her clit.

"Hmmm, you've been doing a wonderful job conquering this avenue." Winter laughed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling."

"From what I can see, I'm the first man to ever climb this mountain." Roman said as he leaned into her muff, his thumb brushing against the small white hairs that laid over her pussy. "Let's heat things up to start, hm?" His tongue flicked away at Winter's folds, collecting the fluids that were pouring out to swallow in his mouth. He heard the former specialist mewl through her lips, her body tensing up as she curled her hair around her finger. As she inhaled through her nose, all Winter could think about was how incredible Torchwick was at getting her heated, preparing her for when things started to grow more carnal between them.

The orange haired criminal slid his tongue between Winter's curtains, hearing a gasp from her as they slowly slithered up the canal. It was clear to Roman that she had never had such an experience in her life, her cold demeanor likely being what had awarded off so many potential suitors over the years. Lucky for him, he was no suitor; he had the Schnee daughter all to himself, and would act accordingly to how she wanted to handle things.

He was surprisingly gentle to start with, warming Winter up as her body adjusted to his tongue lashing away at her walls before swirling it around. The former heiress rubbed her foot against his back, smirking as she led it against his shoulder blades while he laid flat on his stomach. Using her elbows for support, Winter watched as Torchwick kept his head between her legs, holding her by the waist as he continued to pleasure her orally.

"Oh, fuck…" Winter moaned, sucking on her lower lip while she massaged a breast. "Roman, you're so good. I love the way you've been tickling me with your mouth…" Her free hand brushed over the comforter, clenching it in her fist as the former crook moved around faster within her snatch. Roman was pleased to hear that, but was waiting for the right moment to make another move.

Once his shaft slowly rose up, pushing between the bed and his torso, Roman knew he was ready to have attention drawn to himself, with Winter already wet enough that he couldn't keep up with the fluids sliding down her canal. He did use his fingers briefly, keeping her stimulated just to ensure she wasn't completely ignored, but that didn't last too long once she started bucking at his knuckles.

"Care to trade, Winter?" Roman asked, grinning after he licked her lubrication from his lips. The military specialist nodded, with the crook seeing just how red her cheeks had become after all of that. Torchwick changed his position, kneeling on the bed while he let Winter crawl forward, getting on all fours while she reached her mouth out for his shaft. It was at half mast, yet still twitched about as if begging for attention. The eldest Schnee daughter managed to get the crown in her mouth, nibbling lightly as she savored the scent of shampoo coming from his crotch.

Roman grunted, resting his hands on her shoulder blades while she leaned forward, her hands moving to his hips while she remained on her knees, using her lover as a support. Winter bobbed her head forward and back, making slow motions to adjust to the rod as she tried to let it slip down into her throat. It was something of a workout for her, having had little experience in oral efforts, but she was determined to pull this off with utmost perfection.

"Don't be so gentle, White," Roman groaned, "I'm not going to laugh if you gag on it, I know I'm a pretty big boy to handle." Winter looked up at him, trying to give the former criminal the impression that this wasn't the point. It was just a matter of being thorough with him, as he was going to be the only cock she was willing to do anything with for the rest of their lives.

Roman exhaled as her tongue was starting to do its own work on his shaft, likely having picked up on the idea after he was tonguing her pussy just a moment ago. But he supposed it made sense, as he had learned some time ago that in order to make someone feel good you had to treat them how you wanted to be treated, and that was a lesson in regards to sex as well. Yet despite her lacking sexual experience, Winter was wondrous, her tongue working its way around him like he could never imagine. The way it swished against the underside and leaned upwards was something to behold, like the motions of going between two hills.

"Ah, geez, Winter…" Roman shivered, biting his knuckle. Even with his dick in her mouth, Winter laughed at his reaction, amused by how she was treating him.

After a while, Winter stopped, nodding to Roman in order to let him have a go. Torchwick grabbed her by the skull, hoping she was certain about this. He pumped his hips into her face, her nose amusing against his abs while his member slid through her mouth. There were trails of saliva dripping from his cock, the drops swinging hard enough that they would soon drip onto the bed, going missed by either of the two.

Winter moaned as Roman bumped into her face, but she didn't seem to mind it in the slightest as she grew adjusted to having a piece of him in her. When it came to her other holes, however, it was a different story.

Once they were both used to it, Winter smacked her hand into her backside, a sign that she was ready to move on. Roman pulled back from her mouth, letting the spittle break off and drip onto her chin as he moved to behind his white haired lover. With her backside raised, Roman shoved himself between her cheeks, letting his staff sit in the crack to massage the saliva into his skin. The former mastermind groaned as he held Winter's cheeks in, squeezing his shaft tightly while running it up and down her backside for a pleasant massage.

Winter hummed, relaxing her upper body from the rub while she rested her head into the comforting sheets of the bed. Her eyes were shut from how well massaged his dick was getting, although she expected that any minute now he was about to slip it inside her holes.

When it did finally occur, Winter gasped, her jaw stretching out after with no sound escaping her lips. Her body tingled when Roman teased her folds with his tip, making sure that her fluids continued to lubricate him for the best experience possible within her snatch. Once he was ready, Roman prepared to push forward, only to pause and ask Winter, "Are you ready, my darling?"

"Just put it in…" Winter said, a hint of impatience behind her smirk. Roman would do just that, sticking his member between her curtains and pushing his hips forward. He could hear the eldest Schnee child grunting despite her lips being sealed tightly, and could only fantasize that her eyes were rolling back. He wouldn't be wrong about that, but he had no idea that her eyelids were flickering open and shut as he made his voyage in her canal, stretching it out to fit his girth within her.

"Haaaa, yes…" Winter said, her voice high in pitch as she rolled her head against her chest. "You're doing so well, Roman. Stretch my pussy out, make it fit your dick inside me. Hnnngh, yes, keep going…"

While Roman wouldn't say it aloud, his lover was quite tight, much more so than what he had expected. He still made it all right within Winter's snatch, his veins pumping against her cavern walls as he ventured in with a few juts to securely get every inch inside. Once his crown poked at something, he knew he was all the way inside, his base meeting with her ass cheeks. Now that he was as deep as he could get inside the specialist, the real fun could begin.

Torchwick pulled back on Winter's hips, bringing him into his crotch while swinging against her. The eldest Schnee daughter moaned as their bodies met together, uniting as one for a brief split second before Roman moved them back apart. She licked her lips as she turned her head to look back, watching as he made slow motions into her body, likely so she could get used to having such a slab of meat sliding against her cavern. She was able to adapt quickly to Roman's cock, more than he would have figured, and decided to let him have control for a bit while she sat back to enjoy the ride.

Roman was breathing heavily as he stared at Winter's body, noting just how well toned her body was. Almost every muscle in her back was visible to his eyes, amazed she could keep such a figure after so many years with the military. The only thing that was lacking in tone was her backside, although the former crook took no issue with that anyway. She had a fine cushion for pushing, and loved how it jiggled when he pulled away from her body. It was incredible to think that she saved him from a potential backfire in the plan, and this was what he would worship every day as thanks for doing so.

When he least expected it, Winter began to bring her body back into Roman, the crook losing control of her backside as she bucked into his body. He tingled when the former heiress motioned her whole body back with impact that it took him off guard, his cock throbbing away inside her snatch. While Winter moved slowly into his cock, there was still enough impact brought on by her cheeks, the hard pounding of skin on skin between them. Roman almost laughed, thinking to himself about how if they weren't so far away from the rest of the world, someone could hear them from quite the distance.

"Rrrgh, dammit, Winter…" Roman groaned, holding himself back while she picked up speed on her motions. "I'm so close, and I wasn't expecting such a dirty tactic."

"What, you don't want to cum in me?" Winter teased him. "Don't hold back on my account, Roman, we have the rest of our lives together!"

Once he realized that his lover had a point, Roman managed to grip her waist, pushing himself into her backside as he put more aggression into his thrusts. Weiss moaned in a higher pitch while she watched Roman take control again, his speed slowly picking up. It was soon enough that every split second of thrusts turned into quarter seconds, and even Winter couldn't hold herself back. The veins pumping against her walls were too much, with the former criminal ready to burst.

"Do it, Roman!" Winter begged with a deep growl. "Cum in my pussy! Let's spill our juices together, a sign of showing just how much we care about one another!"

Roman made one last thrust against Winter's body, growling through his teeth as his seed filled up her snatch so quickly. Winter's irises shrunk down as she felt that jolt within her, her teeth biting into the comforter as she groaned at the dam breaking inside her. Her juices began to splash out of her snatch, dribbling onto Roman's cock and balls before finally dripping onto the bed, the sheets they were on top of becoming dampened by their sexual releases.

When Roman pulled out, a few drops of his seed were still oozing from his tip, which he rubbed into Winter's backside as she took heavy breaths after letting her fluids release like that. The crook had a laugh from watching her cum like that, almost interested in experimenting more with the idea.

"Oh, Roman…fuuuck…" Winter moaned, squeezing out his jizz from within her snatch. Roman was impressed as it dripped out in globs, as he had no idea he put that much inside her to begin with. "It's not that I don't love you, but I think we need some time before considering children."

Roman had a laugh. "Fine by me," he said, pushing Winter so that she rolled onto her back, "I'm not ready for any if we're honest. And, yanno, more time to mingle like this is always fantastic."

She nodded in agreement over that. "It felt so good," she purred, running her fingers down her torso until they reached her clit, "but I'm not ready to stop, either. I want more, Roman. I want to DO more."

"Speaking of things I want to do…" He brought his fingers to Winter's pussy, pushing them inside to massage the walls. Winter jumped slightly, her muff still sensitive from the raw activity they just had together. His fingers moved so gracefully inside her, her lubrication being all that was left after she pushed Roman's spunk out. Her legs spread apart to give her lover the best access to her cavern, although as she watched his cock twitch back to life, she had an interesting idea for him.

"Roman, come closer." Winter said, curling her finger towards her. "I just had a fantastic idea."

"What's that?" Roman asked, with the eldest Schnee child raising her legs up to meet his crotch. The former crook spread his legs around her body, letting her thighs squeeze together around his cock, the thundering smack against him causing him to gasp.

Roman sat back, his hand moving away from her body while he allowed Winter to do the work. Her legs moved up and down around his cock, making his face contort as the military specialist gave the best massage yet. It was so relaxing to let her use her legs to rub his member back to life, all for the sake of continuing their long, life-lasting session to play catch up from their days as children and teenagers.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you're taking to this so well." Winter said, her feet rubbing against Roman's chest while she motioned her legs up and down. "I only thought it was a unique way to rub at your cock, seeing as how we've done practically everything else."

"No worries from me," Roman assured her, "I think I'd enjoy anything you threw my way."

"Anything, hm?" Winter asked with a mischievous grin. The way Roman reacted upon seeing that was more than priceless.

"Now, wait, don't get too kinky on me!" Roman said in a panic. "I'm not going that far!"

The military specialist laughed. "Relax, Roman, I'm teasing you!" she said, leaning in to use her hand in aide with her thighs to massage his crown. "Whatever you're comfy with, I am as well. There's no need to push ourselves like that."

"That's…nice to know." Roman sighed with relief. He laid back on their large bed, staring at the ceiling overhead as he continued to let Winter's thighs rub away at his shaft. The speed soon picked up in her legs, with the specialist thinking that it was quite a hearty workout for her legs, even if it wasn't something she would normally do to keep her body in as fit a shape as it was. "Fuck, Winter, I had no idea you'd be so good at this. It's actually nice to have you rubbing my dick with your thighs."

"Anything for you, Roman." Winter said with a smile. "Although I do have one more thing I'd love from you."

"Anything!" Roman said. "I'll do anything after this!"

"Don't worry, it's nothing you won't like," she said, "But I've always wanted to do it anal, if you want." That made Roman's dick shoot upright, straighter than any pole possible.

"Would I ever!" Roman shouted, catapulting himself upright with a beaming smile.

The former crook decided to take Winter as she was, holding her legs up high as he rolled her body back. While Torchwick had an idea of this pose being meant for feral breeding, it was also pretty good for him to take Winter's asshole as such. His cock pushed its way inside her rectum easily, with the former specialist grunting as he stretched her anal cavity out.

"Hrrrgh! It feels so fucking good, Roman!" Winter growled, her eyes rolling back as he burrowed deep within her. "Fuck my asshole hard, you stud! Plow my ass good!"

Roman moved rather slowly compared to Winter's snatch, though he reasoned that had to do with the lubrication from her body compared to this. He was still pleased to hear the eldest Schnee daughter enjoying herself, the noises she made almost feral, something he hadn't expected from her after all these years.

As his shaft drove down into her asshole, their bodies coming together for that moment, Roman noticed that her juices were dripping out of Winter's snatch, leaking forward and landing on her stomach. He could see her clenching her teeth together as well, amused to see her enjoying such a ride with him. "How does it feel, Winter?" Roman asked, teasing his lover. "Is it as good as you expected? Are you having fun with my cock rocking your asshole?"

"Mmm! It feels so good!" Weiss exclaimed, her legs wrapping around his body. "It feels so fucking good, Roman! I love it! I love having my asshole fucked by your big dick!" Roman was amused, as for some reason hearing Winter praise his member with such lewd language just seemed to make him chortle.

“So wonderful indeed.” Roman grunted. “It feels so tight around my dick, don't you think?”

“Oh yes! Your big cock is stretching me out!” Winter shouted. “And you're doing so well plowing into my ass! But...” Before Roman even knew what happened, he found himself laying back on the bed, with Winter kneeling atop him while his cock remained in her ass. From what he gathered her legs scissored around his abdomen allowed her to shift her weight somewhat, pushing Roman back for the sake of taking control. “Let's see if I can do better.”

As Winter bucked against Roman, matching the pace and rhythm he had set, Roman could only chuckle to himself. He was dealing with a military specialist, after all, and if the former heiress wanted to take control, she was going to do it no matter how hard he tried. At least it was nice to know that he was given some charge from her every once in a while.

For Torchwick, at least he could say that he had a lovely view of his belle from this angle, watching her work up a sweat while her hips glide over his shaft, brushing over his crotch while she made his cock move about. Her asshole was growing adjusted to his member, making a nice snug fit for the former crook when they continued having their sexual cravings satisfied in the future. Her breasts bounced with every motion, his eyes glued to them as he ran his hands over her thighs, licking his lips as he awaited that climactic release, hopefully in unison with the other.

Winter soon leaned over her orange haired lover, her breasts hanging over his head as she worked harder with her hips against his lap. Roman could see the strain she was putting as her body bucked harder against his, while his veins pumped away hard at her anal cavity. He gripped onto her thighs tightly, knowing that they were both going to release soon enough. The crook's body tensed up just seconds before his ejaculation, with the specialist seeing the expression in his eyes.

At the moment Roman released his milky seed inside her ass, Winter flicked at her clit, growling as she soon released a stream of her fluids that landed atop his torso. The criminal clenched his teeth down as he roared, the semen flinging from his tip and releasing within her rectum. Her fluids dripped off his chest and stomach and dripped onto the bed, surrounding him in her juices before the fabric could soak them up.

When they finished, Winter was worn out over Roman's body, running her hands over his chest while smoothing the additional fluids out on his skin. She soon leaned forward into her lover, his cock popping from her ass once she was far enough. As his seed escaped her rectum, the specialist sighed deeply as she rested her head against his body, while Roman pet her in the fondest of ways.

"I can't think of the last time I was able to get so filthy like this." Winter said with a laugh. "You always did manage to bring the best out of me."

Roman ran his fingers over her hair. "I think being under your dad's thumb had a lot to do with that." Roman said. "But now you're a free woman, Winter. No, we're free! Far from the distance of the rest of the world, free to do as we...want…" As he heard a light snoring next to him, Roman saw that Winter had already passed out, taking to sleeping after what was a long romp for them. Torchwick sighed, resting his eyes as well. He figured it was best, as he would need that sexual energy by the time they woke up.

##

"Winter? Darling?"

Roman walked down the steps of their reclusive getaway, as naked as when he left the shower. Winter was nowhere near him when he awoke, seeing a glass of water and morning after pills on the nightstand where they weren't before. The crook figured she had to be elsewhere in the place, hopefully nowhere too far from the bedroom. As he made his way for the kitchen, he smelt something wonderful being cooked, a meal he hadn't been able to experience in quite a long time.

"Mmm, eggs and pancakes." Roman said, licking his lips. To his surprise, Winter Schnee was at the stove, preparing a morning meal for them both. The military specialist wore an apron...and nothing else, leaving her backside exposed to Torchwick.

"Good morning, love." Winter said, smiling with rosy red cheeks. "I hope you're ready for your breakfast surprise."

"This is...QUITE the surprise." Roman said, approaching Winter from behind. "A very welcomed one, to be sure." His hands squeezed at Winter's cheeks, the former heiress moaning as his lips pressed into her neckline.

"Just don't be too rough," she asked, "I don't want to spill anything by accident." Roman nodded, a muffled reply coming from his lips as he ran his hands up from her ass to under the apron, tempted to play with the bare breasts underneath. Winter was growing wet as he fondled her body, yet still maintained focus on the stove top. As a former specialist, her attention was Crystal clear on the simple task, but the sexual attention she was hoping for was nearly distracting her from the work.

Roman remained careful, brushing his crotch against her hindquarters while his cock rubbed between her cheeks. Winter hummed, biting her lower lip as he injected his shaft inside her pussy. The former heiress maintained her focus on mixing the eggs around, scrambling them just before she slipped them into the pan.

"Oh, yes," Winter hummed as Roman plowed her backside, "fuck me good, Roman, let's make this the best way to wake up today."

"I wouldn't mind if this was the best way to wake up every day." Roman cackled, leaning in to nibble at her earlobe. His hips pounded gently into Winter's ass, the white haired woman almost stumbling over her cooking with how intense it felt inside her. She maintained her cool, finishing her cooking before either of them could climax.

Right as Winter placed the pancakes and eggs on separate plates, she turned away so that she didn't accidentally burn herself on the now cooling stove. Her body quivered as Roman released his seed inside her snatch, the specialist wailing as her juices seeped out afterwards. The floor was a mess, but that was of little concern to either of them. They had all the time to clean it up, now that they were alone.

After Roman pulled his cock out of Schnee, she finally placed the plates on the nearby counter, letting them eat in peace. "I gotta tell you, Winter," Roman said just before he ate his pancake, "I think we're the luckiest dead couple ever."

Winter laughed, thankful she hadn't started eating before he said that. "Well when you say it like THAT…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to be updated on when I post my stories, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
